inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Salt
Salt, labeled The Drama Queen, was a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity who was a member of Team Chickenleg, and is a supporting character on Inanimate Insanity II. Along with Pepper, she hosts Inanimate Insanity Infinity in an alternate timeline. She is currently voiced by Alexa Chapman. Appearance Salt is a shaker filled with white salt. Personality Salt is very similar to her close friend Pepper, the two looking very similar to each other, having nearly the same voice and personality, and liking the same things. Salt is a bit different from Pepper, as she seems to be more self-centered and arrogant, rather than caring for her BCFF as much. After showing a love interest in OJ, she begins to mess up plans and not follow instructions. Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Salt. Voice Actors *Crasi4tunes (US/UK/AU/CAN) (The Crappy CIiff – The Tile Divide) *Sam Katz (US/UK/AU/CAN) (The Penultimate Poll – Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2)) *Adam Katz (US/UK/AU/CAN) (Breaking The Ice – A Kick In The Right Direction) *'Alexa Chapman' (US/UK/AU/CAN) (Everything's A-OJ – present) *Giulia (Italy) Trivia *Salt is currently the only contestant to have a crush on someone else. *Salt is the only contestant to have a friendship with another competitor before the show began. *Salt is the first female to be eliminated in a double elimination as Paintbrush is non-binary, and both Pickle and Paper are males. **This makes her the only female to be eliminated in a double elimination. *Salt has had four different voice actors over the course of the series, one less than Pepper, who has had five. *In Alternate Reality Show, she and Pepper have kabourophobia (a fear of crabs) when Paintbrush went into rejection portal alongside with Baxter. **This may be due to Test Tube throwing Baxter into the water below the Crappy Cliff while Salt and Pepper were in the water claiming he's "highly radioactive." Gallery Salt 4.png Salt 5.png Saltidle.png.png NB Salt.png Salt 3.png Saltidlenew.png Salt 6.png Salt 7.png Salty-Salt.png SaltCreation.png SaltCastIdle.png Salty Salt.png Salt and Pepper.png SaltandPepper2017Pose.png S1EP1 First Challenge.jpg Ep2 Salt Running.png II5New.jpg|"The Stacker" thumbnail CreepySalt.png SaltDemon.png SaltBCFF.png BalloonSaltTog.png OJandSalt.jpg The Snowdown.jpg Salt Stuck.jpg BaseballSaltPepperNiagraFalls.png 10253889 744560922245351 2897328242807800622 n.png SaltPepperIcon.png II ScreenShot 1.PNG Screen shot 2012-06-14 at 6.09.25 PM.png|OJ, look! Screen shot 2012-08-14 at 3.51.33 PM.png|NOT a good idea for a face to use when flirting with OJ Screen shot 2012-01-22 at 4.17.12 PM.png Salt and pepper.PNG Image191.png Screen shot 2012-01-15 at 7.47.20 PM.png TeamChickenleg.png Episode18.jpg|"Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2)" thumbnail Screen shot 2012-12-08 at 6.11.04 PM.png EveryoneDaw.png Ii 2 screenshot by xanyleaves-d7wc8z7.png Here ya go adam by xanyleaves-d7wdkib.png Salt Screenshot.PNG Salt and pepper.PNG Solt and Peppa-Enanimat Ensanatey.png Solt and Peppa-Am i fat.png 294258B4-83F3-4B5B-B6D1-E23A43A3722A.png|Old salt and pepper make a cameo in season 2 episode 12 A1DDBAB4-DF5B-4493-9E64-B809CD6DE6F6.png Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 9.50.06 PM.png S2e12 who's that?!.png 搜狗截图20180729202809.png 搜狗截图20180729202845.png Thumbnail 7 Update Final.png|"Everything's A-OJ" thumbnail Bandicam_2018-10-06_05-25-42-346.jpg|OMG! S2EP7 Salt,.jpg S2EP7 I Just Came Up With, Like, The.jpg S2EP7 Best.jpg S2EP7 Idea.jpg S2EP7 Ever.jpg S2EP7 I Wanna Hear It.jpg Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 9.25.25 PM.png S2EP12 Salt,.jpg S2EP12 Do You Ever Think That Like,.jpg S2EP12 We Could Rule The World If We Wanted To.jpg S2EP12 Yeah,.jpg S2EP12 But Like,.jpg S2EP12 Why Bother.jpg S2e12 oh, hey....png S2e12 salt and pepper shriek.png II salt weird face.PNG|Salt, are u secretly evil Category:Characters voiced by a unique person Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Characters voiced by Adam Katz Category:Characters voiced by Alexa Chapman Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Team Chickenleg Category:Supporting Characters Category:Host